Preparation of foodstuffs (e.g., hamburgers, sandwiches, etc.) according to a consumer's custom order can be time-consuming and labor-intensive. Furthermore, the process of preparing custom-ordered foodstuffs is susceptible to errors and wide variations in quality. The present disclosure provides an automated food preparation system that can quickly and accurately prepare foodstuffs according to a wide variety of possible custom orders with limited human involvement.